Here Comes Forever (R5 story)
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: "My Life Sucks" is Sophie's life motto. Her family treats her horrible, she gets bad grades and her teachers hate her. The only people that matter to her are her best friend and R5. What happens when she gets to meet her favorite band? Will she finally heal or will old wounds reopen? (A/N : beginning is a little rough but the story gets better once you read further)
1. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter One ~ Sweet Dreams**

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!" I was running. Running away from someone, something.

Suddenly I was no longer running but standing in front of a grave. I couldn't read who's it was. Not because it was badly written but simply because there was no name. All that was written on the new fresh grave was : 'YOU DID IT'. I didn't understand, what did I do?

Out of nowhere a crow flew by and sat on top of the grave and started making a horrible noise. I tried to cover my ears but it only became louder and then it stopped. I released my grip on my ears a little. The crow was gone now but he had just been replaced with 2 evil snakes. It was as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything. They slowly circled around my waist and I started shaking. That was weird.

I closed my eyes trying to make it go away. Why didn't it go away. "Go Away! Please." I screamed at the top of my longs. And the next thing I know, they are gone and I'm on my back between a soft mass. Well I could get used to this, this was comfy. I stretched and carefully opened my eyes.

My eyes got used to the light and I was starring at my white familiar sealing. Wait? How did I get here? My mind started to wake up and then it hit me. I had another nightmare. Great.

I sat up in my bed and was greeted by the R5 poster on my wall. Oh how I loved those guys. I never saw one of their concerts, well not in real life but I was dying to go to one. But sadly my parents were very strict. Come on, it's just a concert, right? But imagine meeting them! Jeez, what would I say? I would probably go all fan girl on them. Well let's hope that never happens, but then again there was only a small chance I would ever see them live performing.

My daydream was interrupted by my mum screaming up the stairs that I had to get ready for school. Now my nightmare started to make sense. That horrible noise must have been my alarm going of and the snakes were probably my mum trying to wake me up. Ohhhh…

I got up and took a delighted shower. Don't you just love the hot water running over your body. When I got out of the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and then I noticed I forgot my clothes so I also wrapped a towel around my body and tip-toed to my room.

When I got to my room I opened my closet revealing my clothes. My mother always told me I had an enormous collection but all I saw were the clothes I got as a present and thereby were hideous, so no option in wearing them. Next I had the bad clothes I bought in an extreme bad fashion mood. And then last but not least my actually clothes I could wear. Which was to my opinion really limited.

I quickly threw on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top. I also wore on a thin sweater over my top because it wasn't very warm outside. After that I went back to the bathroom to comb and dry my hair. I had light brown straight hair and hazel eyes. Conclusion I was just an ordinary teenage girl.

When my hair looked somewhat descent I walked back to my room and did my makeup which existed out of eyeliner and some almost unnoticeable lip gloss. When I was finished I only had one more thing to do before I could head to school. My jewelry!

I quickly put on my music note earrings and then my latest obsession: bracelets!

On my left arm I wore the somewhat fancy bracelets. For example one of an expensive jewel brand with diamonds. It was a white band with three charms. Mickey and Minnie Mouse and a heart in the middle filled with little pink diamonds. I actually got that one from my aunt before she passed away. That's what made it so much more valuable to me.

So after I filled my left arm with twelve bracelets of all kind I started on my right arm. It was in some ways different from my left. One of the main things was that they all were rubber and said stuff. I got for almost every obsession I'd ever had a bracelet, well that's not true but I had some. One said "STARKID" and had an USB stick attached to it. I kept some of my important stuff on it so I wouldn't lose it. Another one said "I LOVE VAMPIRES" which symbolizes my eternal love for The Vampire Diaries. And my final 2 bracelets said "LOUD" (which was my absolute favorite, also it kind of fit me since I can be very loud.) and then there was another one that said "#R5Family" which I totally belonged to.

So when I finally managed to put on all my bracelets I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs to be greeted by my mum.

Did I mention my dad is barely ever at home. And when he is, he was either catching up on some sleep or working on this own stuff. This all meant that I almost never saw him , so I was mostly raised by my mum. I mean, don't get me wrong. When I was little, I'm sure he did a lot of stuff together with me, not that I remembered, I was too young for that. But he changed jobs and disappeared bit by bit out of our lives.

My mum and I weren't very close either, as you could have expected form an only child and her mother. The main reason was my grandmother. She lived right next to us and had a say in everything. She would make all the decisions for my mum. Like when I would want to go to a party I would ask my mum, she would discuss it with her mother and if my grandmother would say no, the answer was no. Which meant I could forget the party and believe me it's all but fun for a sixteen almost seventeen years old girl.

So when I came downstairs on that Thursday morning it didn't surprise me at all when I saw my grandmother quietly talking (In her terms. I would say talking very loudly on purpose.) to my mum.

"Good morning Sophie." Yes that's me Sophie Brooks.

"Hi mum, grandma." I dropped my backpack in the kitchen and walked to the garage to get my shoes, black converse to be exact. I had these amazing shoes for almost 4 years and they really grew on me over the years. They are amazing shoes, aren't they? I put them on while I tried walking back to the kitchen but I almost fell so I sat down on the floor just outside the kitchen.

Maybe it was wrong but I leaned a little closer so I could hear what my mum and grandmother were saying. And what I heard wasn't at all to my liking.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" I heard my grandma say.

"Yes, she really has to stop wearing those clothes, they make her look like a slut. She should be wearing long dresses like a respectful young lady." Autch that hurt to hear that from my mother. But to be honest, I was already used to it. This was just an average day conversation.

"I think you're absolutely right. And she's been acting different lately too." My grandmother stated.

"I noticed, she's getting rude. Maybe it's that friend of hers. Jo-something." Wow, she didn't even know for sure that that's my best friend's name.

"Maybe we could forbid her to see her." My grandma was really old fashion. She doesn't really know how a phone works.

"Maybe." My mum answered. I could tell she was thinking of something. Before they could further make plans I stood up from my hiding spot and walked into the kitchen. Did they really think I would just let my friend fall? No way in hell! She was all I had, except for my fiction world (yes, it has come to that point) I acted as if I didn't hear a thing.

"I'm ready to go, okay? I'll see you after school." I said kissing my mum and my grandmother on the cheek. I grabbed an apple so I had some sort of breakfast.

"Okay, come straight home from school and be safe." It's not like I was grounded, this was just a casual day at casa de la Brooks.

"Okay, bye!" I shouted already out of the door. I walked onto the street. My school was only a few blocks away so I could easily walk every day. Thank God for living in sunny LA. I'm not sure if I would survive anywhere else but here.


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

* * *

My apple was almost finished when I arrived at school. I threw what was left of it in the garbage and walked into the building, heading straight to my locker. I grabbed my books for first period and that's when I decided to text my best friend.

**TO DOKIE**

**~Hey! I'm alrdy at school. Whre R U? x**

Yes, she was listed as Dokie, which wasn't her real name but it was just something we made up a while ago. It's actually a long story. Almost immediately I got a reply from her. It's like she seriously was married to her phone.

**FROM DOKIE**

**~Hey! So Srry. Bf wanted me to see me b4 school. I'll be right there. W8 4 me by my locker! X**

Of course. I should have known. Jo aka Dokie aka My best friend had always (yes, always) a boyfriend. But not just one. Every 2 months she got tired of one and exchanged him for another one. The thing is I only know her for a year and a half and in that period of time she already had 6boyfriends.

Me on the other had never had one, at least none that counted. I had someone when I was seven but that wasn't really love. So that doesn't count, does it? Then I had another one in the sixth grade but we didn't really do anything except exchange hugs and hold hands and stuff. So that wasn't really one either. I broke it off after a while.

Finally there was Luke. I met him last summer. He attended another school but we lived in the same area. He was also two years older. We met through the all popular social network side: FB. He was sweet to me through texts and after a while he thought it would be time that we finally met and I agreed.

At that time there was an event in town and I had permission from my parents to go. When I got there my friend abandoned me (yes, I forgave her and now we're back to being best friends but deep down I didn't forget that she left me all alone with him. Maybe if she didn't it hadn't come to this.)

So Luke and I talked all night long and it wasn't that bad. After a few hours I had to get home so I said goodbye to him and he hugged me. Until this point everything was fine. Once I arrived home my parents went to bed and I stayed up watching TV. I texted Luke that I had a great time and when he asked me what I was doing I texted him that I was alone downstairs, watching TV.

He didn't reply for a while and when he finally did I had mixed feelings. He told me that he was outside my house. (Dumb mistake to tell him my address.) He asked me to let him inside and I didn't think of any harm so I did as he asked and let him inside.

But it just didn't feel right. I was already wearing my pajama so I felt kind of naked. I told him to be quiet because I knew if my parents found out I would be dead. We settled on the couch and he put his arm around me. I never kissed a boy before and I was so nervous. He leaned in after a while and kissed me.

Just as easy as that my first kiss was stolen from me. I realized I didn't have feelings for him, well I didn't really know. But what I did know was that there were no sparks as they said in movies or books. I told myself that maybe movies were highly overrated and that they lied. Maybe it was suppose to feel like this, but there was something in the back of my mind that told me this was wrong.

He told me I had so little experience and that he would teach me how to do it properly. He French kissed me a few times and told me how to do it better. I was disgusted. He started to touch me in places I didn't want to be touched. I was panicking on the inside. I had to get him out of the house before things went too far. I told him to leave because I was afraid my parents would wake up. (Not a total lie) I finally was able to work him out the door and then I was alone again.

I made sure he left and then ran upstairs straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth at least ten times, if not more and then went to bed. I felt so empty as if everything was just taken away from me. I finally fell asleep but in the middle of the night I woke up again and this time I felt everything coming back, as if I was claiming it to be a dream before. It hit me, it hit me hard.

How could I have been so stupid, I blamed myself and started crying. I cried for a couple hours silently into my pillow and finally fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face.

I didn't text Luke again, ever. I hoped he would get the memo. I didn't want to see him ever again. He texted a couple of times but eventually noticed I wasn't going to text back again and he moved on.

School started again and things got better. I saw him a couple of times around town but wisely choose to ignore him. Since him, I didn't trust boys again. Because of him I didn't immediately want a boyfriend, I could wait a while, maybe even forever. Because of him, now every time I see someone kiss on TV, I relive that moment , I think of it again. My life just wasn't the same anymore.

The only thing that made me happy were Starkid and R5. The internet was my own personal drug. It was all I had, not including my best friend, who was currently waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't even noticed I zoned out.

"Earth to Sophie! Wake up, girl! We have class to go to. We're already late!" And with that she dragged me back into reality.


	3. Vous avez de très beaux yeux

**Chapter 3 - Vous avez de très beaux yeux.**

* * *

We headed to French. Our first course of the day. Mrs. Rhodes, our teacher was nowhere to be seen when we entered walked into the classroom. It was a huge relieve because we were a little bit much too late.

"Awesome! Oof! We totally made it! She isn't even here yet!" Jo said while she walked to her seat while all of a sudden Mrs. Rhodes appeared from behind the door. She looked at Jo and me with fury in her eyes. Oh gosh! This Is Just GREAT… (pronounce it in parts and sarcastically) I started to apologize in French.

"Excusez-moi, madame. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard." She didn't say anything, she just pointed at the door, suggesting for Jo and me to get outside. Wow, I was already having such an amazing day and it wasn't even noon.

We grabbed our stuff and got outside, closing the door behind us. Inside we heard Mrs. Rhodes start her lesson.

"Great, how am I going to explain this to my parents?" I sighted and slid down the wall in the hallway.

"That was hilarious! She so hates us!" Jo sat down next to me and was still giggling.

"Yeah I could see that, now what are we going to do about it!?" I was getting a little nervous because once again my parents would kill me.

"What's the worst that can happen? We get detention? An your mum doesn't need to know, right? We're just saying we're working on an assignment at each other's house and they'll never know and after that we'll just sign each other's papers and the school will never notice." Jo looked proud of her answer and it made me relax a little, so I just went with it.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. I pulled out my phone, not expecting my teacher for at least a half an hour and opened Twitter. I checked the accounts of all R5 members and noticed that Ross uploaded another Keek. Yay! This was going to be so much fun. Jo was still sitting next to me and was looking with me at my screen.

She loved R5 as well since I got her addicted to it. Even thou Ryland wasn't in R5, he was still her secret crush. I wasn't really sure who I liked more. Rydel had a shared place with Nina Dobrev as my role model but the boys were so hard to choose from. So I just settled on loving them all equally. But there was that annoying little voice in the back of my mind telling me that I liked Riker best, but I choose to ignore it, for now.

When the video finally loaded Ross's face appeared on the screen. I laughed without trying to make any noise because, seriously that guy just couldn't live without at least wearing something in pink. Right now he was wearing a pink hat. It seemed as if they were in the car and it was already dark outside. He said something about the longest car drive ever and you could see that the light of the camera was annoying them. In the little footage you could see he sat in the middle with Rocky on his right side and Riker on his left.

He changed the camera to Riker's face and filmed him, not so beautifully singing. I don't think I laughed this hard in my entire life, I was almost crying. He was singing along to a Disney song and I happened to know the lyrics too so I was singing along as well. Jo didn't seem to know and was just laughing her ass off. So that's where we found ourselves, we were kicked out of class and I was singing along to Riker, who was singing along to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from 'The Lion King'.

I tried to continue singing softly but this was just too funny. I was giggling just a little bit too loud (as I already said : Loud : is my life motto) and suddenly my phone was grasped out of my hands. Apparently Jo hadn't noticed either because her look was just as surprised as mine when we looked up to the face of our French teacher.

"If everything is so funny to you two, then I would like to see you explain to the principal what you guys were doing! And you (she pointed AGAIN at me) don't expect to get your phone back, not at least until the end of the day! Now go!" She almost shouted and there she was again with her old finger pointing to which way we should go.

We grabbed out backpacks and headed to the principal's office. Well at least I got to see a virtual glimpse of R5 before I was going to die.


	4. The latest choice

**Chapter 4 - The Latest Choice**

* * *

Jo was going on and on about her latest boyfriend. Jeez, that girl really needs a hobby.

"Come on! I'm right, right? He's always making up stories. Well if he wants to break up with me, why doesn't he? Maybe I should do it then!" Well what did I say? She's a total drama queen, but I love her.

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying and I just nodded at the right time, something I got really good at. I wanted to listen but there were other things on my mind. Better things. Like a certain Lynch… Okay stop it Sophie! You're getting pathetic! I thought to myself. It was as if I was arguing with myself on the inside. Okay, I'm getting crazy, help!

Suddenly Jo stopped and I was about to ask her why she stopped when I noticed it.

The principal's office wasn't empty as we expected. No, inside there was a woman with blond hair and a boy around our age with brown hair. He was defiantly Jo's type of guy. Oh no, I knew the look she was giving me. Pour boy. I thought to myself.

It seemed as the conversation came to an end and they turned around so Jo and I had a clear look at their faces. What I saw wasn't at all what I expected. I just gasped and so did Jo. Was this really happening?

The first face I clearly recognized was none other than Stormie Lynch, mother to the five most talented, musical kids of this generation. Oh Gosh! (Yes I say that a lot.) The boy next to her was looking at Jo and she was starring straight back at him. And with that the youngest Lynch saw my best friend.

I smiled as I remembered the day Jo swore on her life she would marry him. Maybe that dream could actually become reality, weird.

Stormie dragged Ryland with her to the secretary's desk, to fill in some more papers. Jo and I barely noticed the principal calling us inside. I poked Jo (Yes, my nick name is Pokie. ) and she followed me into the office but not before sending Ryland a wink. I rolled my eyes at her and she just had a sheepish grin on her face. She really likes this boy, awesome…

The principal closed the door behind us, which wasn't exactly helpful since it has glass windows.

"So girls," the principal began, "tell me why you're here and who was so generous to send you to me." I looked at Jo. I never liked to start a conversation but I sure as hell could end one. (Yes, as you might have discovered by now, I'm a weird case.)

"We were late in French class and Mrs. Rhodes send us outside," The principal's eyes lit up at the hearing of her name, oh, I get what's going on. He likes her! "and when we wanted to check our phone to see what time it was, she came outside and took our phone away!" Jo was looking at the principal with the most innocent ever.

"Actually she took only mine." I stated. "And we are Jo Donovan and Sophie Brooks." I added. I could see on the facial expression of the principal that we were in trouble. Great…just…great..

"So, Karen, euhm.. I mean Mrs Rhodes has clearly her reasons to send you over here. I think one week of detention for miss Brooks and three days of detention for miss Donovan. Plus one of you has to show the new kid around. I suggest miss Donovan does it since miss Brooks has more detention." I sighted. Why do I have to be the one to get more detention? Jo was equally guilty and she had less detention and she got to hang out with a Lynch! Not Fair! Well, anyway, I guess I should be happy for her, she is my best friend after all.

We both received our detention slips and Jo got Ryland's schedule. Oh how convenient, they almost shared all of their classes together.

We eventually left the office and Jo went straight to where Stormie and Ryland were still standing.

"Hello! I'm Jo and I'll be your own personal tour guide!" She happily shook both of their hands and turned to Ryland with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Stormie and this is my son Ryland. He's new here so go easy on him." She looked concerned at her son but when she saw the two teenagers looking at each other, she knew enough. "Okay, Ryland, sweetie, be nice to her and if you need something, just call me. I have my phone always with me. Oh and before I forget, your brother is picking you up later, okay?" She said and kissed him on the cheek causing him to turn as red as a tomato. You could see he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, okay, bye mum." He was trying to make his mother leave and gave her a silent dead glare. She knew her son well enough to know that he wanted her gone asap. She rolled her eyes and left the building.

The bell rang, indicating our next course was about to start. I had English, good. Easy subject, I wouldn't have to pay attention. I knew Jo had math with Ryland . She ran over to me and told me to meet at lunch before turning around and walking away with her knight in shining armor.

Oh great, this was the beginning of me becoming the third wheel. This was just one of these over the top amazing days (cough, cough…not.)


	5. I Want You Bad

**Chapter 5 - I want you bad**

* * *

Lunch came around and I was walking to the cafeteria, on my way to meet with my best friend and hear her out about Ryland, when someone bumped into me. I was just about to say something when I saw a hand before my nose. I thankfully grabbed it.

"Thanks." I smiled. When I looked up I saw the face of someone I never wanted to see again. This was not going to end well.

"Hello, Luke." I said with as less emotion as I could. I really didn't want to deal with him again, ever.

"Well, hi there, Sophie." He smirked and approvingly looked at me from head to toe. "Can I just say you look amazing." Urg! I really hated that guy, always his convenient small talks. How could I ever be so dumb to fall for him.

"I know." I got all in full bitch mode, something only a few people could make me do. Please let him just leave already. He didn't answer right away and we were just awkwardly standing there, doing nothing in particularly. He lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes but I jerked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Why are you here anyway in the first place?" He was really getting on my nerves and every time he touched me, it was like all those memories from that night came floating back.

"Hey, relax. You liked it last time, remember? And I'm here to visit you, isn't that nice from me?" He just made me sick, what was wrong with this guy?

"No, I didn't like it! You still don't get it do you? I'll never want you, you're disgusting!" I was furious. What did he think? That I would just go with him. I was shouting but no one in the hallway of the school seemed to notice. They either were caught up in a phone conversation or talking to the person next to them. This just shows how much everyone cares about each other in my school.

"Oh but I know for a fact you liked it. I'll proof it to you." Before he could do anything I tried to turn around and walk away but he was faster and grabbed my arm, leaving it impossible for me to run.

I looked around for someone who would see me and would be willing to help me, but I noticed we were alone now. The hallway was empty, everyone left and was probably in the cafeteria, eating or something.

"Come with me." He said in a threatening voice. I was really getting scared on the inside but I was to stubborn to show it.

"No." I tried to get out of his grip but he started pulling on me. Suddenly I felt something cold and sharp to my back.

"You're going to come with me or this is not going to end well, got it?" He whispered in my ear. He was holding one of my arms on my back and pushed me forward. I slowly walked forward. I was thinking about all possible ways to get away.

Do you know those moments you're suppose to go numb but instead are thinking about one thousand possibilities. Well I was having one of those moments. I need to get away before this ends bad.

"Please, just let me go. We can talk this through. You don't have to do something you'll regret." I pleaded, my first plan was to talk to him, try to change his mind. Apparently that didn't work.

"Oh I won't regret this, I'm going to enjoy it." We were walking out of the building towards the parking lot. Where did all the people go when you wanted them to be there?

"What are you going to do with me." I tried one more time. He just smirked. I had such a bad feeling about this. Well I wanted always a bad boy, I guess I got it. Note to myself: Always be careful what you wish for. We got further to the back to where his all too familiar car was standing. I had to do something, quick! I looked around and finally noticed a person. I'm saved. I was just about to scream when I felt something before my mouth. His hand. This was my chance I set my teeth into his flesh and bit. Hard.

"Goddammit! You stupid b*tch! You'll pay for this!" I tried to get away but he still had his grip on my other arm, making it impossible for me to leave. He searched for his keys in his pockets while he pushed me against his car.

My arms were behind my back and my face was pressed against the car. I knew I would have a huge bruise on my arm by tomorrow morning. By now I was wishing for a miracle. He unlocked the car and grabbed something from the front seat. The loosened his grip just a little and I saw my opportunity. I struggled and finally got free. And that I ran.

The only mistake was looking back. I turned my head to see if he was following me and I didn't look where I was going. And then I stumbled over something, hitting my head on the ice cold ground. I felt a sharp pain going through my head. Autch, I fell. I turned around so I was lying on my back, I faintly saw were 2 people arguing. Luke and another person.

The last thing I managed to say was: "Don't let him take me. Please." And that's when everything went black.


	6. I told you so

**Chapter 6 - I told you so**

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was my best friend looking at me with concern and relieve on her face.

"Ooof! She's awake! I thought she was going to die! Seriously don't ever scare me again like that!" She punched me on my arm, autch she was stronger than I though.

"Yeah, I'm alive. What happened and why am I here. Wait where the hell is here?" I tried to sit up and look around but someone gently pushed me back down.

"I think you should wait a while before getting up, you hit your head quiet hard." I looked at the person who's hand was still on my shoulder. It was Ryland, of course. My best friends new buddy. Where she was, he was.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine." I said getting up, this time they didn't seem to stop me and I tried to stand up at the same time. Wow, I'm dizzy, maybe I should sit. I thought sitting down again. I looked around the room and saw that we were in one of the class rooms.

"Wait, when did we come inside? The last thing I remember is… seeing….Luke!" At the thought of his name everything came back. What happened?

"Well, Riker found you and the last thing you said before you passed out was that you didn't want to go with the other guy, so he called me and when Jo was with me and she recognized you so we got you inside." Ryland answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait, what happened to Luke?" I needed to know where he was, I wouldn't be able to relax before he was locked up, he was freaking dangerous. I couldn't help but to think of the other girls who fell for him.

"Riker just said he had to leave or he would call the cops, and he left. I'm so sorry sweetie." My best friend said while wrapping me in a hug. Well I was going to call the cops anyway, I seriously am going to press charges against him, what would have happened if Riker hadn't been there. I wouldn't be here, probably. Wait, speaking of Riker, where is he? I looked around the room to find it empty except for my best friend and her future boyfriend.

"Well, I should thank Riker I guess, where did he go?" I asked looking at the persons next to me. Ryland was the one to answer first.

"Well, he actually just left 5 minutes ago, he didn't want to but I said he had to. I need to leave too, early band meeting before the show tonight. Do you think you girls will be okay?" He asked looking between me and Jo. He stared a little longer than necessary at Jo.

"Yeah, we'll be fine! Just go, Riker will be waiting outside! See ya tonight!" Jo gave him a hug and then sat back next to me.

"Well? What was that all about?" I asked her, I was feeling already better. I was going to grab some aspirin later and then I would be fine.

"Well before you had your little encounter with your bad ex, me and Ryry were actually hitting it off pretty good. He asked me to come to the concert tonight and I told him you were a fan and he got us both backstage passes and VIP tickets." She squealed and was looking excitedly at me. "We're going, right? Because I already told him we were coming." This was amazing! I was going to meet my favorite band in the whole wide world! Maybe after rain does come sunshine. Maybe this sh*tty day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Uh duh! Of course we're going! Can't wait! I'm just going to sneak out so my parents won't notice I'm gone. This is going to be so amazing!" I jumped up and started doing a happy dance but then suddenly my head started hurting again. Oops, no jumping until I had some pretty damn good medication, because there would be no way I'm not jumping at the concert tonight!

"Okay, you better sit a little before you faint again. Speaking about fainting. What happened earlier?" I told her the whole story starting with bumping into him and ending at the moment when I woke up in the classroom.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Tomorrow before school we're going to the police station, you're going to press charges. He just can't appear like that. Especially not after what happened today." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Another girl would long be crying by now but I wasn't. I gave up crying. It was useless and I just learned to fight it.

"Okay enough drama for one day, let's just skip school. Let's go shopping, we need an amazing outfit." I smiled back to being excited about the concert, my first R5 concert.

"Yeah, and I need to look totally amazing for Ryland and you have to look perfect. I think Riker likes you." I could tell she was already thinking about ten different outfits at the same time.

"How would you know? I haven't even spoken to him once in my life." I asked her going further into what she said.

"Well, first he didn't want to leave because he was worried about you and then second I heard him mumble something about that you're so beautiful. So yes I think he likes you." She said giving me one of her amazing smirks.

"Whatever, you're probably wrong anyway. But we can still have fun, right?" I smiled trying to change the subject but she didn't buy it.

"I'm right and we'll find out soon enough. You're going to see, by the end of the night I'll probably had the opportunity of saying 'I told you so'." I rolled my eyes but secretly I hoped it was true what she said.


	7. The Heat is ON

**Chapter 7 ~ The Heat is ON**

* * *

We took Jo's car to the mall because..well because I didn't own one. Again, another reason why I loved my parents so incredibly much….

Jo was still asking me every five minutes how I was feeling, and frankly I felt relatively better. Maybe I didn't need that aspirin after all.

When we stopped the car Jo was still whining about how she had to find the perfect dress to go tonight. I liked dresses, don't get me wrong, but they certainly aren't comfortable. I on the other hand wanted to be comfortable tonight and have fun.

I wanted to wear something special but not too fancy of course, it was only a concert. Oh who am I kidding? I'M GOING TO MEET R5! I'm freaking out on the inside but I was getting very good at hiding it on the outside.

"Come on! Let's do some shopping! I have to look good for Ryland!" Oh Jo, always thinking about boys.

"Yeah! I HAVE to find the perfect outfit!" Well who said I wasn't going to fangirl with her? "Let's go SHOP!" We got out of the car and headed for the first store we saw which happened to be Forever 21.

"I'm going to look for a red dress, that looks hot on me. See ya later." Jo almost ran to were the dresses were displayed and was scanning through the racks.

My eyes fell on a short jeans short. It was simple light blue but it was finished off with lace. Which turned out very pretty. I tried it on and it was like it was made for me. I putted in my shopping card and then went over to the t-shirts. I was looking through some fun shirts with cool things on it but I finally just bought a boring black oversized top. I decided that I had my outfit, it might be boring but at least it's comfortable and that's all you need when you go to a concert.

I looked over to where Jo was standing. She held up a red strapless dress and was looking at the price tag. When I saw her frown I went over to her.

"Hey, I found all I need, what's wrong, that's a beautiful dress." I looked closely at it and saw that it was lightly sparkled which created a magical effect.

"I know, it's THE dress but I can't afford it. I only have 20 dollars with me and this is more than 30." She looked at the price again hoping it would mysteriously change. I knew what she was trying to do.

"It's fine, I'll pay half than you'll be able to buy it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yay! Thanks! Did I mention thanks? I love you!" She hugged me.

"Well ya better say thanks, and I swear if this relationship doesn't last for longer than 2 months, you're paying me back!" I said dead seriously. She looked kind of shocked and finally I couldn't hold myself any longer. I started laughing, you really should have seen her face.

"Not funny! Okay anyway! Let's buy these before they become more expensive." She always has these crazy theories. Crazy girl.

We bought our things and went outside the store. I didn't really need anything else until I noticed gorgeous shoes in the store next door. Yes, it were pink converse but who cares? They looked super duper cool. So with my extra money I bought them. Okay now I was broke. That meant that I couldn't buy anything else this month, wow that sucks.

We couldn't buy any more clothes so we went both home. Jo dropped me off at home and told me she would pick me up a couple of hours later down the street because my parents couldn't suspect anything. I went inside using my house key because my parents weren't at home. My dad was working as always and my mum had an evening shift so she wouldn't be home for 2 more hours.

I decided on taking a shower (Yes, I know I took one this morning but I had to wash off today's bad things and replace them with fun ones.) It almost took me an hour to get out of the shower because I really love being in the water, even if it's just to shower. When I finally climbed out I decided on wearing my pajama and hid my clothes in a backpack, so I could change in the car. I stuffed the backpack under my bed and then braided my hair so it would be wavy later. I always liked it that way. I dried my braid a little so it wasn't wet anymore and then crawled into bed just in time to hear my mum open the front door.

"Sweetie, Sophie, I'm home! Could you come down for a second?" Oh God, I had to come up with something, quickly. I coughed and then said in a raw voice.

"Do I have to? I'm not feeling great, I think I have a cold. I was actually about to go to sleep so I can have a good night rest and be a little better by tomorrow." I half shouted downstairs. The next thing I know I hear footsteps on the stairs, indicating that my mum was coming upstairs. I saw my door open and crawled as far into the blankets as I could and put on my best sick face.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Do I need to get you something?" My mum said concerned. I hoped she would believe me quickly because Jo would be here in less than 20 minutes.

"No, mum. I'm fine, I just need to sleep it off. Okay? I'll be better by tomorrow if I just rest." I faked a sick smile and pretended to almost fall asleep.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's fine. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." She kissed my head and then softly closed my bedroom door behind her. Pfjuw, that went well. I crawled back out of my bed when I heard her head downstairs.

I quickly did my make up in front of my mirror and then opened my window. It sounds cliché but thank God for the old tree standing almost next to my window. I grabbed my backpack and made my bed sheets look like there was someone in there and then crawled out the window, closing it almost fully. Because once it was fully closed there was no way I could get back inside through there.

I gracefully (in my terms) landed on the grass outside the house. I looked around , hoping no one saw me. I felt like a secret agent. I hid as well as I could and I could see from a distance my mum watching TV. I snuck passed the window, onto the street. I lived in a quiet neighborhood, which was once again in my advantage. A little bit further I saw Jo's car and sprinted to it, because I was wearing my pajama's.

"Part one of mission Here Comes Forever, completed." Was the first thing I said to Jo when I got in the car.


	8. Dads and Drives

**Chapter 8 - Dads and Drives**

* * *

Jo started the car and drove off to the concert. We had about 40 minutes to drive so I climbed into the backseat to change into my new clothes.

"I still don't really get why you have to change in the car. Couldn't you just get dressed at home?" Jo asked me looking at the rear view mirror.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My mum would kill me if she knew I wasn't in my bed right now. I told her I was sick and that I was going to sleep it off. So I just hope that she isn't planning on checking up on me. Or imagine if she comes into my room tonight and closes the window, I made it look like I was in the bed but what if she closes it, than there's no way for me to get inside. Oh no please don't let her do that, if she does I have no place to sleep." I was making up all kinds of scenarios in my head and I couldn't find my shorts.

"Don't worry, if she locks you out you can sleep at my place." Jo reassured me.

"Okay, I'll be fine. By the way, have you seen my shorts? I can't find them anywhere. I was already wearing my black top but I still had my pajama bottoms on.

"No, I haven't, maybe you forgot them." This was not happening! Did I really forgot them at home? I went over my actions from earlier today. I did my make-up, blow dried my hair, put my sack from forever 21 in my backpack, showered, tried on my short and put it on the dresser before stepping in the shower so I wouldn't forget it…. Wait rewind… shit… I left my shorts on the dresser in the bathroom. Note to myself, never put something in sight, you'll forget it.

"It's in the bathroom... at home." I sighted. "What on earth do I need to do now?"

"I don't know, meet R5 in your pajama?" Jo said trying to cheer me up, which was not working.

"It's not like I have another option" I tried not to be sad. The bad shit today has already been enough. Today wasn't about sad things but about the fun things like meeting R5. I should look at the bright side, R5 was going to meet me and they might as well love me!

In the mean time I had already crawled back onto the passenger seat of the car. Jo looked at me from the corner of her eyes and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked feeling my face, was there something on there?

"Oh nothing particularly, but Hello Kitty pants, are you serious?" She was still laughing.

"Well I think it looks cute, nah!" I rolled my eyes. She was right, I looked ridiculous. I was wearing my top, pink converse and a pink pajama short with hello kitty all over it. If you only saw me from the waist up I looked rather fancy but once you looked down you would probably mistaken me for a five year old.

* * *

The drive was shorter than we expected and I had almost fallen asleep when we arrived. Jo looked for a parking spot around the corner because there were already a lot of cars around. Well what else did you expect from a sold out show?

Jo locked the car and we continued to walk in the direction of the building.

"Everyone's going to stare at me. Jo, maybe I should just go home and tell them I was sick of something." I crossed my arms in front of my chest because it was a little chilly.

"Are you crazy?! If people watch it has nothing to do with your pants, believe me. You look amazing Soph!" She smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks, but you're the one who's going to get all the attention. Seriously you look fabulous, if Ryland isn't going to like you now, he'll never like you. I looked at her from head to toe and she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing the red dress we bought earlier with red pumps underneath. And if that wasn't enough she completed the picture with dark eyeliner and tomato red lipstick.

"I really hope he likes me, Soph. I've never wanted something so bad." She stopped and looked at me.

"Not trying to interrupt you daydream, but why did we stop?" I asked her looking around. It seemed as if we were in some kind of alley.

"Stage door." She said pointing at something above her head. If I looked closer I saw in vague white letters STAGEDOOR written. Okay, that was dumb of me.

"Oh, okay, and again, I don't want to interrupt but um, why are we outside, it's kind of cold, can't we just go in?" I said while starting to rub my arms to get it somewhat warmer. How she wasn't freezing, I had no idea.

"Hold on a sec. Ryland texted me to wait here, he says he's on his way." She said pulling out her phone.

"Okay, tell him to hurry up. Not all of us can afford Hollister." I sighted, how long could it take to open a freaking door? And without any warning the door flew open almost hitting me in the face.

"Are you two Jo and Sophie?" A middle aged man, who I recognized as Mark Lynch, said.

"Yes we are sir. Ryland said we could come this way." Jo said while giving him another one of her amazing smiles.

"Oh course! Come on in, you must be freezing." He said looking at me.

"Yes, thank you very much, it's actually quiet cold today." I said trying to make conversation.

"It is, isn't it." He said clearly not interested to start a conversation, he looked like he had better things to do than talk to us.

"Okay, girls I've got to go. But if you take that door right there," He said pointing to a yellow door. "you should find yourself in a hallway. Take the third door on your left, the rest should be in there." He friendly smiled at us.

"Okay, thanks!" Jo responded, she was already starting to turn around, so she could head in the direction where her dearest Ryland would be waiting.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you girls, I have a feeling I'm going to see you two very soon. The boys can't stop talking about you." He laughed and then walked away in the opposite direction than we were headed.

"He's so nice, he was clearly busy, and he was still trying to help. And Jo, did you notice he said boys, as in plural! Do you really think they have been talking about us?" I said to her, clearly she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Uhuu!" Was all that she responded before dragging me towards the yellow door.


	9. Brothers and Backstage

**Chapter 9 : Brothers and Backstage**

* * *

"Are you ready to go in and meet our idols?" Jo said to me before opening the door.

"Let's do this!" I said, suddenly feeling a whole lot more confident. When we opened the door we were greeted by 4 pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry, but are you girls lost?" Cheryl, Ellington's mother, said.

"No madam, Mr. Lynch said it would be okay if we came over here. We're Sophie and Jo, Ryland invited us." Jo said awkwardly.

"Oh so you're those two! Ryland and Riker just can't stop talking about you! Oh Sophie, are you feeling any better? Riker told me what happened earlier..." Rydel gave me a concerned look. Wow, this family sure does talk a lot to each other, or maybe it's just Rydel and Riker.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine right now. Well except I forgot my pants so I'm currently in my Hello Kitty pajama bottoms." I said pointing to the shorts I was wearing. I didn't really want to talk about what happened this morning, all I wanted to do was forget about it and have fun.

"Oh but it's Hello Kitty, that's like the most awesome look you can wear!' She said cheerfully. She really was the optimistic one of the group, wasn't she. I chuckled a little. I was thrilled she liked it, but what would the rest think? Come on who goes to a concert in pajama pants? There was an awkward silence before Stormie spoke up.

"Well, Sophie right?, if you want you can borrow Rydel's extra dress. I always bring one in case something bad happens to her other one, but we never end up using it, so it's yours if you want it." Could she be my fairy godmother? I sure as hell thought so!

"Yeah, I would love that! Thank you so very much. Are you sure it isn't going to be a problem?" I said, she suggested for me to follow her into a little room in the back. It had a few mirrors and there was make up displayed on the table, this must be where they changed.

"Of course not! You seem like a nice girl. Here try it on, I think it'll fit you. You two seem to have the same size." She handed me the dress and went back to where Rydel, Ellington, Cheryl and Jo were still sitting. Was this day actually getting better for me? It has to be, not?

After fighting a while with the dress I finally managed to fit it in the right place, like it was suppose to be, and if I can be selfish for a minute, it looked gorgeous on me! But that wasn't the only thing that made it pretty, this was actually Rydel Lynch's dress! The one and only! Okay enough admiring, let's get back to the rest. I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror, which had, as I expected, beautiful curls in it.

When I came out of the little room I noticed Rydel, Ratliff and Jo playing a game on an iPad and Cheryl and Stormie were quietly talking. Stormie noticed me coming inside and looked up.

"You look gorgeous, but we really need to get you other shoes, because those converse do not match that dress." She said looking at my pink shoes. She was right they looked funny underneath the dress.

"I think I left mine from the show last week in the car, mum. Do you want me to get them?" Rydel looked at her mother already knowing the answer.

"Yes please, you do that. In the mean time, Ellington, could you please get the others, they still have to get ready and the 'question and answer' is going to start in a half an hour." Stormie commanded them.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back!" And with that Rydel and Ratliff both went outside, leaving me and Jo alone with Stormie and Cheryl.

"So, girls, who's going out with who again?" Cheryl said looking between me and Jo.

"We're not really dating any of them, but Jo over there, is probably going to date Ryland." I said pointing at my best friend , she turned red when I mentioned her and Ryland.

"I'm not…" She tried to defend herself.

"Maybe not now, but probably in the near future!" I said, happy with my statement because I know it's true.

"And what about you, miss-I'm-totally-in-love-with-Riker!" Oh no, she did not just say that in front of this mother. I looked down to hide my blush.

"I'm not…" I tried, using the exact same words as she had.

"Ha! Who's in denial now!" I was going to be so pissed at her and if it weren't for the two people in the room I'd probably tried to shut her up in an unfriendly way.

"I'm not in denial, you're just trying to change the conversation so you don't have to admit that you're head over heels in love with Ryland!"

"I'll admit it, but only if you do too!" She was really getting on my nerves.

"Okay…" Yeah, yeah, she won.

"So yes, I like Ryland. And Mrs. Lynch, can I have permission to go out with your son if he wants me?" Jo asked looking at Stormie. Well that was forward of her.

"Sure but aren't the guys suppose to ask your parents that?" Stormie responded.

"Maybe, but I thought it would be polite to ask you first." Jo smiled at her.

"That's so nice of you! And it would be an honor if my son dated you!" Stormie was so nice to Jo, if only she knew how much I would have wanted her as a mum.

"Oh and Sophie, you like Riker?" I was snapped back into reality when I heard my name.

"Uh..what? Oh…um…maybe. But it doesn't matter anyway, he'll never notice me, I never even spoke to him. I only know him from R5 and I don't think you can really like someone if you don't even know what they're like. Maybe I don't like his personality, maybe he doesn't like mine. I..I..well..I just mean…." I started rambling and I couldn't really find the words to describe how I felt.

"Oh sweetie, you two are perfect for each other." Stormie interrupted me. She turned to Cheryl. "Can you believe he almost said the same thing earlier? It's sort of strange when you come to think about it." Cheryl nodded her head. "But don't worry Sophie, you two will perfectly get along. I think you're really going to like each other." Stormie continued. She was latterly the best person ever.

"Who's going to like each other?" Rydel said coming back into the room.

"Oh, just Sophie and Riker." Stormie took her car keys from her and Rydel handed me the shoes. I put them on and left my pink converse in a corner in the room.

"She likes him back?! That's amazing! He's going to be so pumped! I just can't wait to tell him!" She did a little happy dance. Seriously that's one strange girl.

"No please, don't tell him. He'll think I sound pathetic. Please just promise me you won't say anything!" I first looked at Stormie and Rydel and then looked at Jo sending her a silent message with my eyes.

"Okay..but why not? He would be really happy!" Rydel pouted.

"Because,.. well I have my reasons.' I looked back at Jo and she nodded in understanding.

"Rydel, she'll have a very good explanation for this all, so don't ask people things they're not ready to say." Stromie said to Rydel under her breath. Stormie then looked at me like I was broken. Urgh I really hated it when people did that. I'm perfectly fine, at least on the outside. The silence that fell after that was really uncomfortable until I tried to change the subject.

"No it's fine, it's just complicated. Maybe Jo and I should go join the crowd. I would love to hear what they're gonna say at the Q&A." I said. "Hey! That rhymed!" I laughed trying to break the silence and cheer everyone a little up.

"Oh yeah! That totally did rhyme, maybe we could make a song about it!" Rydel said enthusiastic.

"Rydel, don't you think that would be a little weird, you know write a song about a Q&A?" I asked her.

"Not if you're R5, it isn't." She laughed.

"Okay guys, we're going to see you after the show, if you see Ryland tell him I was here!" Jo grabbed my arm leading me out the door. She clearly was disappointed that she didn't see Ryland.

"Okay, see you girls then!" Stormie called after us. And with that we started looking for the stage.

* * *

**A/N : Hey fellahs ! How are you all today? I'm glad some of you enjoy the story so far! **

**NOW I wanna do some sort of a CONTEST to honor my true fans! **

**What I want you to do is leave a comment about who Sophie and Jo are going to meet next: you can choose between **

**- The R5 gang (including Riker and Ryland)**

**- Another Fan and probable love interest of one of the boys.**

**Leave your comment down below, the first 2 persons are going to be featured in the story! **

**Either you're going to be Rydel's best friend. Or you're going to be Sophie's ****worst enemy (who is going to be mentioned a lot). Don't worry, being her worst enemy is nothing bad. It's actually an honor and it's going to be quiet surprising once the story develops more. So just leave a comment!  
**

**Hope to hear of y'all soon! **

**SUMMER'S NOT OVER YET! 3**


	10. When the crowd wants more

**Chapter 10 : When the crowd wants more...**

* * *

We followed the signs that said STAGE ,so we should be at least somewhere near it. Jo was just about to call Ryland, telling him we were lost when we saw the lights of the stage.

R5 was nowhere to be seen so I assumed that Ratliff got all of them back to Stormie. The crowed was filled with teenage girls, a few younger kids and parents who didn't really enjoyed being there. The 'question and answer' session was VIP access only so the room wasn't full yet but it seemed like a lot of people actually paid these tickets because full or not full, the sound they were making was loud.

Jo and I mingled with the crowd. I told Jo I was going to stand on Riker's side. I wanted to see him up close. He hopefully wasn't going to notice me between all of these people. I knew all of their songs so I was probably going to sing along, and I did not want them to see that I was a real fangirl. Jo stood on my left side, closer to where Ross would be standing. He was her second favorite, after Ryland of course.

"Hey! Watch Out!" I heard her yell to the girl next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked Jo, trying to look over her shoulder to see what was happening.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. What can I do to help?" A girl a little younger than us said. She had spilled her water bottle all over Jo's dress. Oh that's why Jo sounded so pissed.

"Do you know what you just did?! My dress is ruined!" Jo screamed at the girl, people started looking in our direction.

"I…I….I'm sorry." She stuttered. Before Jo could do any more damage, I stepped in.

"I'm sorry for her behavior." I said to the girl, "Jo, it's only water, it'll dry, it's not ruined, so apologize to her, she didn't do it on purpose." I said to my best friend, I tried to calm her down. Jo sighted out of frustration.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Suddenly her eyes lit up like twinkling lights. She was looking at something in the distance. I turned around to see what she was looking at when I saw Ryland waving at her and signing for her to come over to where he was. She looked at me with begging eyes.

"It's okay, go, I'll be fine. Just behave, please." She nodded and pushed her way through the crowd to where Ryland was. The brown haired girl from before was still standing next to me. She was frowning at Jo and Ryland.

"Does he know her?" She asked, looking at me. I saw Ryland and Jo going backstage.

"Yeah, we go to school together. They actually only met earlier today. Wow I can't believe how much happened in only one day." I said that last part quietly to myself. She looked at me like I was crazy. Well any healthy person probably would.

"Yeah, I know, I'm weird, it's weird. I'm Sophie, by the way." I said rambling and smiling at her.

"Olivia." She responded. I had a feeling I was going to like this girl.

* * *

Me and Olivia didn't really pay attention to the question and answer, we were too busy talking to each other, I didn't pay attention because I didn't want Riker to notice me and she didn't really focus because she already been to a few concerts and it was always the same. R5 went back backstage to get ready for the actual concert and more fans started coming inside. They must've opened the doors.

"So, who's your absolute favorite?" I asked Olivia pointing to the empty stage. She blushed, trying to hide her crush.

"Well, I've always had this think for Ross, call me crazy, but I actually really like him. As in really really like him. I know it's stupid." She looked down. I sort of knew what she was talking about. A few days ago that would be me, crushing on Riker. Now, I didn't really know anymore.

"No, it's not. I totally know how you feel." I said looking at her with sympathy. Then I remembered I could actually make part of her dream come true. "So, Olivia, I don't know if I'm allowed to ask you this but would you like to go backstage with me after the show? They invited me and Jo and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you would tag along. So if you want, you can come with us." I asked her. Jo was probably going to hate me for asking water girl along but who am I do deny this girl her dream. Plus I liked her.

"Oh My Stars! I would love to! Yes!" She was doing a mini happy dance. When she finally stopped freaking out she looked at my dress.

"That is one gorgeous dress, where did you get it? It kinda looks familiar." She was thinking of where she saw it before.

"I know, it's probably the pretties dress I've ever worn. But as you probably already suspected, it's not mine. It's actually Rydels. She lend it to me." Her jaw dropped.

"No way." She muttered quietly to herself. "Are you like best friends with her or what?" She questioned me.

"I wish! No she actually just happened to have an extra dress because I forgot to bring my own pants. Long story." She laughed at me. Wait why did she laugh? Oh yeah probably because I forgot my pants, who forgets pants to a concert?

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've met you like what? Forty minutes ago? And the way you've described your day is way more interesting than my whole life." By now I was laughing along with her. Today was defiantly one strange day.

"Yeah, it sometimes is. But somehow I feel like the best part has yet to come." I said, looking forward to later.

Just at that moment R5 was introduced. I looked around for Jo but she was again nowhere to be seen. She was probably somewhere in a corner or in a closet making out with Ryland. The concert began and it lived up to all my expectations. Olivia and I were singing along to every single song and dancing like crazy the entire time.

* * *

Time passed and it was time for the Instagram picture. The boys and Rydel dove into the crowed and touched a couple of girls hands. I felt like I was going deaf but I didn't mind. This was my R5 family and I loved them.

I was relieved that Riker hadn't noticed me the entire time. He hugged the girl next to me and leaned over all the other girls. He finally turned around, ready to look at the camera. I sighted and that's when it happened. He looked to his left, where I was standing, and our eyes locked.

* * *

**A/N : Aaah, cliffhanger, not really. But yeah whatever! So how are you all doing? **

**Remember the little contest I did last chapter? Well we have a winner!**

**As you saw in the chapter they met Olivia, not the R5 gang! Didn't expect that did you?!**

**Now we got a little problem, Olivia was the first one to guess it but yeah as you've already read, she's in the story so I have different plans for her. ****Jessie also guessed the right answer but she's also in the story. So, sorry guys, I can't give you other parts (if you know what I mean)**

**Okay then nuff said, the actual winner is...DutchR5Family (on wattpad) she was first, so she get's to be Rydel's best friend! Congratz! You're going to be in the story, yay!**

**We also have a runner up, who will be playing Sophie's worst enemy : ****treepowers (also on wattpad) but it's possible that if she doesn't reply or comment her name here, the position is going to be up again. So keep your eyes open for a new contest! **

**And last but not least thank you all for commenting on the story, most of your reviews always tend to make me smile! I love all of you, so freaking damn much!**

**So school starts again tomorrow for me, looking forward to it...NOT! okay that's all!**

**See you next time! bye loves! (*insert heart emoticon)**


End file.
